Entre narcisos y violetas
by Charly Land
Summary: El amor y el destino son las dos caras de la moneda de la vida. Levi dejó ir el lanzamiento de la suya años atrás. Ahora busca el consuelo en las cenizas del roce del camino que esa moneda dejó. Aunque quizás, haya una segunda oportunidad esperandola. [Eren/Levi] [Soulmate] [LeviFem!]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. Yo tan solo realizo este FanFic por diversión, sin ánimos de lucro.

**Warning Tag: **Universo Alterno (AU)| Uso descarado delOoC| Eren&Levi| LeviFem!| Romance| Soulmate |Hurt/Comfort | Tree-shot| Cliché

Por favor lean las notas finales. 

* * *

**Entre narcisos y violetas**

—

**.1.**

* * *

Todos están riendo, bebiendo y contando chistes malos (a su opinión) o hablando de sus planes de vacaciones para las próximas par de semanas. Ya sean viajes, cabañas o reuniones. Todas en compañía, familiares, llenas de calidez y felicidad. Así como que todo lo típico de las fechas de diciembre y sus (si como no) maravillosos aires festivos.

Igual que cada año desde que fue ascendida a CFO, ella está obligada a estar allí, en la fiesta de navidad que la constructora da a los empleados, como una manera de mantener un ambiente laboral unido. Ella preferiría estar en casa, reordenando y limpiando un poco de aquí o allá, o quizás viendo una película o alguna serie en netflix, con algo de cocoa caliente o pop-tarts entre las manos. Algo más simple y de rutina que calme y aleje su mente de los tontos pensamientos que en los últimos meses se han filtrado en su cabeza.

Pensamientos que quizás tienen mucho que ver con que mañana también es su cumpleaños. Cumple treinta siete y será nada más que otro día natural es su calendario. Porque no tiene a nadie con quien compartirlo, aún sigue soltera y ni siquiera ha logrado mantener un perro ni un perico (porque todos se mueren al mes por razones desconocidas y _ya pues, que mejor debería comprarme una boa para que las dos nos muramos de una vez, yo en su estómago y ella de indigestión_) para al menos alegar que mejor ellos que una persona molesta en su vida; o que probablemente la única felicitación que reciba es de Uri Reiss, el muy resignado suggardaddy del vago de su tío, con el que solo ha interactuado más por video llamada que en físico.

Joder, si la mayor emoción que ha tenido en su vida adulta ha sido su primer beso, y eso que fue una jirafa del zoológico quien se lo dio, y solo para distraerla y poder robarles los maníes tostados que llevaba. Ni siquiera el consuelo de haberle caído bien a la condenada jirafa tiene, porque la muy cretina después de asaltarle con guante blanco le dio un cabezazo.

Que patética es.

Hange Zoe, el CLO de la empresa y su (auto nombrado) mejor amigo, a su lado le da un codazo mientras suelta un suspiro dramático.

—Ya quiero largarme de aquí—cacarea él, y Levi arquea una ceja y rueda los ojos, porque ella ya sabe para dónde va—. Es que Mobilt y yo compramos unos de esos conjuntos de renos p...

—¡Oh cielos benditos! Te he dicho que los fetiches con los que atormentes a ese pobre tipo no son de mi interés—y es la verdad, Hange es verbalmente gráfico y es bastante desagradable tener que escuchar toda una perorata de cómo se folla al menudo chico que conoció en la convención de las Vegas del año pasado y con el que acabó cansándose en medio de todo el desenfreno de la borrachera que se montaron.

—Pero si no son nada de eso, enanita mía. Son solo unos disfraces que pensamos utilizar para ir a cantar villancicos al vecindario—Hange hace un puchero muy mal hecho y luego le lanza una miradita extraña—. Ah enanita, traviesa—dice él, y Levi siente un escalofrío recorriéndole la columna vertebral—. ¿No será que esos son celos los que escucho? —él le pica las costillas y levanta las cejas de manera picara.

—No digas tonterías—dice ella y le suelta un manotazo para que deje de atormentar sus costillas.

—¡Ouch!—se queja él—. Bueno, bueno. Volviendo a lo que estaba, quería preguntarte si querías acompañarnos mañana en lo de cantar villancicos. Mike y Erwin ya me dieron el sí, Petra y Farlan dijeron que iban a preguntarles a sus parejas ¿Así que qué dices?—hay una sonrisa grande y emocionada allí.

—Primero, no deberías meter a Petra en tus locuras, tiene casi cinco meses de embarazo, joder. No creo que le haga bien andar de arriba a abajo bajo el frío dejando la garganta—dice ella, y ve como Hange se desinfla como un globo pinchando—. Y segundo, ya tengo planes para mañana.

—Decir ah—vuelve a sonreír él—. Claro, claro. Planes—canturrea, y Levi sabe que Hange ha entendido un poco mal sus palabras. Pero déjale que lo piense así.

—Sí, planes—le sigue el juego ella y después se aparta del rincón de donde está para ir por su cuarta (y que no será la última) copa de champagne de la noche. Quiere emborracharse un poco, para llegar a casa y caer como tronco en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, con un dolor picoteándole las sienes, piensa que beberse una docena de copas de champagne no fue su mejor idea para noquearse. Una pastilla para dormir hubiera sido mejor.

Después de tomarse un café cargado y un par de tylenol se dispone a los 'planes' que tenía para el día. Aseo de fin de año y por la noche un par de capítulos de Chernobyl.

Enreda su largo cabello azabache en un chongo alto, toma varios paños, trapeador, un plumero, un par de desinfectantes en spray y la selección de música en aleatorio de su celular. El tiempo se consume en un parpadeo en la labor que la lleva de un lado a otro por su departamento, y del cual no se detiene hasta que el gruñido de su estómago se vuelve molesto. Dejando los paños sobre la mesita ratonera de la sala, detiene la música y se encamina a la cocina. Un refrigero le caería bien.

El reloj de su teléfono está marcando las 1:45pm. Y no hay ninguna notificación de mensaje en él.

Al parecer ni siquiera el buen Uri se acordó de ella este año. Un pinchazo de dolor sordo se instala en su corazón. Y el sándwich de maní con jalea de fresa que se prepara le sabe a cenizas en la boca. Ella lo deja a la mitad.

Decide que reordenar los muebles de su habitación y sacar alguna ropa de su armario serán buenos para gastar las próximas horas y olvidarse de todo.

Una hora después ella está estirándose de puntillas sobre un banquito, toquetea de izquierda a derecha el fondo de la repisa del armario, hay allí un par de zapatos en cajas que sabe aún no ha usado. Espera que no se hayan dañado. Han estado allí casi dos años. Pero no es ninguna de las cajas de zapatos que esperaba lo que alcanza, sino una pequeña lonchera metálica con un rótulo de "Cosas de Levi. No tocar"

Ella había olvidado que la había dejado ahí.

Duda un momento cuando lo sostiene entre sus manos, entre si volverlo a ponerlo otra vez en donde lo encontró o revolver su contenido y con ello sus memorias. Al final escoge lo segundo y se sienta en la cama.

Hay una sonrisa triste cuando abre la lonchera. El olor sepia y el rostro de su madre desde una fotografía lo reciben. Levi jamás conoció a su madre en persona porque ella murió dándole a luz, pero su padre siempre le contaba de lo dulce, amorosa e increíble que era, como los amaba a ambos y que seguramente juntos hubiesen sido una familia feliz. Ella piensa que seguramente hubiese sido así, lastimosamente no sucedió, y la tristeza de ese futuro truncado terminó causando que su padre se extirpará la vida lanzándose de la azotea del edificio en que vivían.

Levi tenía 20 años cuando sucedió, pero el olor pesado y el frío de la morgue de donde lo vio la última vez, aún siguen pegados en su cerebro desde entonces.

Deja la fotografía de su madre y revuelve un poquito más. Encuentra las notas de confesión amorosa de algunos chicos de la universidad que se interesaron en ella, enredada en ellos, medio arrugada y toda doblada también está allí la promesa escrita que Hange le dio el día de la graduación, esa de ser su (auto nombrado) mejor amigo para toda la vida, más abajo de ella está una de las dos cosas que conserva de la época de secundaria: su cuaderno de notas, toda llena de canciones cursis, calcomanías de rasca y huele con olor naranja, y todas las fotos polaroid de ella y de quien fuese su primer y totalmente aceptado mejor amigo:

Eren Jeäger.

Su también, crush de la adolescencia.

En cada una de las fotografías ellos están sonriendo, bañados por la luz del sol de verano, o de los fuegos artificiales en otoño, o las lucecitas de colores de invierno. Siempre enredados en los brazos del otro, felices y despreocupados.

Levi no ha pensado en Eren desde hace mucho tiempo, ella sabe que es porque de hacerlo los recuerdos serían agridulces.

La adolescencia no fue buena época para ella. Su apariencia, sumado al hecho que se cargase una personalidad de mierda (que aún tiene) y que se le fuese de piñas con todo aquel que se metiese con ella, le ganaron burlas con etiquetas de lesbiana marimacha y freak por todo el estudiantado. Los cuales solo se aplacaron ligeramente cuando su camino se cruzó con el de Eren. El chico nuevo que apareció en el último año. Todo alto, con su cabello de un peculiar tono castaño, sus impresionantes ojos verdes con vetas doradas y su figura de modelo para Calvin Klein. Obviamente él desde primer momento se había llevado las miradas (y las bragas) de todos (incluyéndola), y en cosa de poco tiempo estaba como capitán del equipo de baloncesto y parte del grupo de la realeza adolescente de la escuela.

Pero Eren era Eren, todo lo desapegado a los comportamientos de alguien con sus características. Era pues tan solo un tonto noble con acciones de psicópata ante las injusticias.

Ella casi puede sentir que está allí, aquella tarde que los bravucones le habían acorralado en el estacionamiento para después arrastrarla a los campos vacíos. Ellos le habían golpeado varias veces y bajado los pantalones hasta las rodillas antes de que Eren apareciera y se fuera sobre ellos con un bate de aluminio en mano. Samuel Erickson y Daniel Phill no volvieron a la escuela después de ese encuentro. Uno de ellos por sus piernas rotas y el otro porque jamás se recuperó de la contusión cerebral que Eren le propició. Sin embargo, ninguno de los otros del grupo acusó a Eren, porque sabían que eso sería admitir la agresión hacia a ella, que bien podía ascender a asalto sexual agravado si llegaban a juicio.

Después de eso, Eren la tomó bajo su protección, y conforme los meses y su interacción (impulsado más por él que por ella) la amistad surgió como un torrente.

Todos los momentos con Eren fueron hermosos, aun así, ella no pudo evitar que sus sentimientos mutaran, y empezará a desear que estos fueran de un mote distinto. Románticos. Generaron pues que el hecho de que Eren fuera tan lindo con ella le causará el mismo grado de amargura y felicidad.

Sus ilusiones eran un imposible. Eren tenía novia. Una compañera de la universidad de su hermano mayor, Zeke. Yelena.

Rubia, alta, de ojos oscuros y piel nacarada. Guapa y sexy. Dueña absoluta de los sentimientos de amor de Eren.

Nada de lo que ella era.

Fue así que tomó la infantil decisión de que después de graduarse, cortaría cualquier vínculo con Eren sin decírselo. Escogería la universidad más alejada y enterraría esos momentos.

Ahora, después de casi veinte años, piensa que, si quizás hubiese sido más valiente o se hubiese sentido menos acomplejada por su apariencia, se hubiese declarado y tal vez, solo tal vez ella y Eren pudieron haber tenido una historia que, si bien no llegará hasta los años actuales, hubiera sido un gran catalizador a su confianza emocional que quedó fragmentada después de lo sucedido con su padre; y abrir su corazón y su persona a alguien más no sería tan escabroso.

Ella acaricia la imagen de Eren, lento y suave. Sus pensamientos van y viene en su cabeza, y después de un largo minutos sus labios se mueven en un susurro.

'¿Y por qué no?'

Ella se levanta, busca su teléfono y al encontrarlo desliza el patrón de seguridad, abre Facebook, hace un par de pulsaciones en búsqueda, escribe el nombre de 'Eren Jeäger'. Hay solo un par de resultados allí, no es un nombre común después de todo. No es difícil de dar con el perfil correcto (a la bendita Higia gracias, está en gran parte público). Ella stalkea un poco el muro de Eren. Tiene poca actividad en él, solo unas cuantas fotos y enlaces de botánica y astronomía compartidos. La última foto es de hace casi tres años, en alguna playa muy soleada. Él se ve bien en la imagen, su cabello está en puntas, más largo que en la secundaria, sus rasgos se han terminado de acentuar y al parecer ha ganado masa muscular, él irradia masculinidad y poder, pero sus ojos siguen iguales, determinación y gentileza en ellos. Hermosos. Ella vuelve hacia arriba, le da 'enviar solicitud de amistad' y luego entra la burbujita de mensajería.

"Hola titán ¿tenemos una cita?" Escribe y siente que las mejillas se le sonrojan por su acción.

Ella se guarda esa última imagen publicada que se topó y luego deja el teléfono en la mesa de noche para retomar su limpieza. Recoge las cosas que ha sacado de su vieja lonchera, pero deja una de las fotografías, en ella solo está Eren, con una expresión graciosa de borrego a medio morir viendo su helado caído derretirse en el pavimento.

Más tarde se da cuenta, que bien es posible jamás reciba contestación. Recuerda pues los tres años de inactividad, así como el hecho de que, si la cuenta está activa, después de lo que ella hizo, Eren no quiera hablarle.

Por la noche con ese pensamiento rondando su cabeza apenas logra ver solo un episodio de Chernobyl, elige enredarse en una manta y darse a dormir allí mismo sobre el sofá. La vieja foto de Eren entre sus manos, sobre su pecho.

En la habitación su teléfono se ilumina con la recepción de una video llamada que acaba convirtiéndose en una notificación de llamada pérdida. Dos minutos después la luz pálida vuelve a emerger de la pantalla, esta vez son notificaciones de Facebook.

* * *

**(...)**

* * *

Es de madrugada cuando despierta, o más bien se cae del sofá al dar una vuelta involuntaria. Afuera está nevando y haber dejado las ventanas abiertas ha causado que el suelo se enfrié como las aceras en la calle. La piel de su pobre rostro, estómago y palmas son las victimas de su descuido, y una queja ahogado brota de su garganta ante la sensación de alfileres que le atraviesa el cuerpo. Se levanta de un empellón y corre de puntillas hacia a su habitación. Buscando urgentemente enredarse en sus sábanas y volverse un gusanito de seda en su calor.

Ya está sobre la cama, a medio envolver cuando su teléfono desde la mesa emite un zumbido repetitivo, ella manotea una, dos, tres veces antes de alcanzarlo, no muy dispuesta a detenerse de su misión.

Es Uri. Ella acepta la llamada de inmediato, y luego allí está él, todo lleno de purpurina el rubio cabello, su corbata de moño desatado y los ojos cansados. Ella se dice que el casino debe ser un alboroto como todos los años.

—Hola, little doll—Uri le saluda con una dulce sonrisa, y ella le devuelve el gesto, solo que más pequeña, pestañeando un poco por la molestia que le genera el brillo de su móvil—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —dice él y saca de su bolsillo una trompetilla que se mete en la boca para sonarla varias veces. Esta vez ella ríe—. Seguro creíste que lo había olvidado ¿verdad? —él suelta una risilla mientras se sacude la purpurina del cabello—. Pero sabes que no. Intenté llamarte antes, pero no respondiste. No quise insistir. Además, que tu tío esta vez agarró en serio eso de celebrar en tu honor y que se ha puesto una junto a los brutos de mis guardaespaldas. Estamos en el hospital.

—¿Kenny se intoxicó?—pregunta ella, y hay preocupación genuina ahí. Kenny podría no ser el etíope de tío y eso, pero es su único familiar conocido vivo, y quien le acogió (a su tosca manera) después de la muerte de su padre.

—No, que va—suelta Uri y hace un aspaviento—. Habría que darle arsénico en el vodka a ese tipo para lograrlo. Lo que sucedió fue que también estaba jugando póker y pues...

—Les rompió la vida ¿no?

Uri se ríe con ojos cerrados.

—No, no. Eso es lo especial de esta ocasión. Supongo que estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para que uno de ellos lograra romperle una botella en la cabeza que lo hizo desmayarse. Me dio un susto espantoso, sabes. Pero a la hora de la verdad, esa cabeza dura que se carga le sirvió de algo.

—Kenny—dice Levi y niega suavecito. Uri asiente, la sonrisa todavía en sus labios.

—¿Y qué tal tu día?—pregunta él y ella se arrebuja en su capullo y responde con un suave 'Bien', pero sabe que Uri ve la mentira allí—. OK—le concede él y su sonrisa cae un poquito—. Debes estar cansada, te llamo en la tarde para que sea como Dios manda. Además, quiero hablar de un negocio que a tu jefa le puede interesar.

Levi frunce el ceño y Uri vuelve a reír.

—¡Es algo legal, te lo juro!—gorgoja él haciéndose el inocente, pero Levi sabe que casi nada de lo que Uri hace es legal—. Jamás te metería a problemas. Eres tan preciada para mí como lo es el idiota de Kenny—y en eso ella si puede confiar—. Así que hablamos después, Little doll. Descansa.

—Gracias, por todo—dice Levi—. Siempre—le responde Uri y después la llamada se corta.

Ella está por presionar el botón de poder para apagar la pantalla y volver a dormir cuando se fija bien en eso. Las otras notificaciones. Entonces todo es solo _oh, ohh_. Sus ojos se abren de manera graciosa y se queda inmóvil por un largo minuto, contemplando la notificación de que su amistad ha sido aceptada y además de eso hay 3 mensajes rebotando en su bandeja de entrada. Globitos rojos dándole guiños.

La emoción inunda cada célula de su cuerpo al desbloquear su teléfono y abrir la conversación. Siente un hormigueo bajo su piel mientras lee lo que dicen:

"¡Oye! ¡Guau, esto es una sorpresa! Si, menuda sorpresa, hadita.

De la cita...¡Me encantaría! ¿Podríamos vernos en fin de año? Si ya tienes planes para esa fecha, está bien. Tú decides cuándo. Hakuna matata"

"Y ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi hadita!"

Levi sonríe, su corazón martillando en su caja torácica, enviando palpitaciones suaves, llenando sus venas de calidez. Eren no ha cambiado. Todo lo tonto y dulce como hace casi veinte años.

Ella teclea una respuesta, la borra después, lo hace otra vez y otra vez borra, no quiere escribir otra tontería. Esto necesita una precisión minuciosa. Que si esto ya le salió bien no lo quiere joder tontamente. Al final escribe algo sencillo y plano.

"Está bien ese día. No tengo planes. ¿Decides dónde?"

Lo envía, el circulito de enviado se resalta y un segundo después el botoncito de arriba se colorea en verde neón. Ella suelta un chillido.

Él está conectado.

Eren está escribiendo ...

Eren está escribiendo ...

Pasan casi seis extensos minutos en eso y Levi arruga el ceño, preguntándose si acaso Eren escribe con el pene.

"¡Guay! ¿Aún estás viviendo en la misma ciudad? Yo me mudé hace unos años. Pero bien, yo podría viajar y vernos ¿cómo a las cuatro de la tarde?"

Levi rueda como foca retrasada en su tamal, retorciéndose cual gusano que es. Luego se calma, inhala dos grandes bocanadas de aire y luego escribe.

"Perfecto. A las cuatro estaría bien. Aunque yo también me mudé. Pero solo 150km de allí. Si está largo de ti, no me importa viajar" enviar. Leído, inmediatamente.

"¡Oh no, por Dios! Ya lo hago yo. De todos modos, tengo que compensarte por estos años. Quedamos ¿ok? El 31 a las cuatro ¿MackDonal's? ¿Cómo en la secundaria? Envíame la dirección del que escojas"

La calidez y el hormigueo se vuelven más vividos, y ella se muerde los labios un poquito.

"Por supuesto! Nos vemos allí"

"Ok! Estoy deseando que llegue. Te ves genial allí, eh, hadita. Muy elegante y guapa. Pero extraño tus adorables lentes, nena. Y yo... uhmm, y yo creo que necesito ir a hacer algo de ejercicio"

Levi suelta una risita, con la constitución que se gasta Eren eso solo debe ser una forma de rutina. Hay bichos en su panza al recordar que él le ha dicho 'guapa', obviamente Eren también revisó su perfil, allí en la mayoría de sus fotos está con el cabello suelto, los labios rosas y pestañas con máscara, en trajes entallados que definen sus formas, faldas o pantalones lisos de azul o gris y su muy habitual pero bonito abrigo negro largo. Bonita. Tan diferente a como era en la adolescencia, la chica flacucha de lentes (que a palabras siempre de Eren la hacían ver adorable), pecas salpicándole la nariz, su cabello al estilo pixie rozando al militar y su ropa anticuada escondiendo sus atributos. Todo un patito feo al lado del cisne que era (aunque él seguramente sigue siendo) Eren.

Hoy domingo 25, solo una semana separándola del día, y ella desea que el tiempo pase rápido.

Aun así, los días pasan normalmente. La propuesta de Uri es aceptada como una idea muy buena por su jefa. Y es así que ella se apaña en elaborar la proyección de costos para su realización. El concepto de un centro vacacional histórico (de diferentes épocas) en tierras europeas realmente suena estupendo.

* * *

**(...)**

* * *

La ciudad está bastante tranquila para conducir ese día, hay poca gente que va y viene en las calles, y la nieve cae lenta y hermosa como una lluvia silenciosa. Levi se distrae un poco con la imagen (siempre le ha gustado el invierno), y es por eso que llega diez minutos después de lo acordado, los zapatos de tacón de aguja haciendo un eco gracioso sobre el piso pulido del MackDonal's. Escoge la mesa del rincón como lo hacía en su adolescencia (oculta para que nadie que pase pudiese burlarse de ella), y espera. Eren jamás fue uno en la puntualidad.

Una hora cuarenta y cinco minutos después, con tres vasos de agua presionando su vejiga ella empieza a pensar que le ha dejado plantada, que al final Eren decidió que era mejor quedarse en casa (con una novia o quizás su linda esposa), que ir a una cita con la amargada de su ex -amiga de la secundaria.

Ella se levanta, dispuesta ir al baño y luego largarse, bloquear a Eren y olvidar el asunto, pero allí va otra vez el _oh, ohh_.

Él está allí. Cruzando las puertas de vidrio del local.

Su hermoso Eren.

A Levi se le colorean las mejillas, las rodillas se le vuelven de gelatina y ella siente que se ha enamorado de él por segunda vez.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Aclaraciones

**CFO:** (Chief Financial Officer). Director Financiero, se encarga de la planificación económica y financiera de la compañía

**CLO:** (Chief Legal Officer). Director de los asuntos jurídicos de la compañía.

Este es un fic a como he puesto en las etiquetas, bastante cliché. Por favor no se vayan a sentir decepcionadas por la trama novelera que llegue a tomar.

Les agradezco de antemano si le dan la oportunidad y el seguimiento, así como sus lindos reviews. No les haré esperar mucho con las actualizaciones, he estado trabajando en este fic por adelantado así que no tardaré.

Gracias a todas.

I love u.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. Yo tan solo realizo este FanFic por diversión, sin ánimos de lucro.

**Warning Tag: **Universo Alterno (AU)| Uso descarado delOoC| Eren&Levi| LeviFem!| Romance| Soulmate |Hurt/Comfort | Four-shot| Cliché| Ligero angst

**Nota:** Lean sin temor y no olviden dejar su huellita en la cajita de **review. **Son la felicidad y alimento de su Charly.

Por favor lean las notas finales.

* * *

**Entre narcisos y violetas**

—

**.2.**

* * *

《Oh, mi Dios. Pero que dulce melocotón eres》 es el gorgoteo que escapa en forma de susurro de los labios de Levi al ver a aquel hombre entrar.

Eren Jeäger. Rasgos más maduros, de apariencia tan desordenada como hace veinte años, igual de hermoso, con una cabeza más de altura desde la última vez. Él lleva puesto un conjunto todo lo feo y adorable del mundo; suéter verde musgo con el estampado de una gran campana dorada, pantalones grises sueltos, guantes naranja chillón y un gorrito de lana (con borla incluido) del que escapan un par de mechones que bailan alrededor de su rostro, y el que al ser retirado, revela que tales hebras son las rebeldes que escapan de un moño pegado a su nuca. Su antiguo cabello corto desaliñado ahora debe ser una deliciosa cascada de chocolate, se dice Levi, dejándose caer en su asiento otra vez y reprimiendo cualquier otra tontería que quiera escapar de su boca al ver como aquel precioso sol le ha notado, camina hacia ella con la mano levantada en un saludo, una sonrisa suave en los labios y esos jodidos ojos verdes, verdes e intensos que siempre le causaron mininfartos (y otras cosas).

—¡Hadita, feliz cumpleaños atrasado! —dice él al llegar a ella, envolviéndola entre sus brazos en unos de esos apretujones que a él le gustaba darle (y al parecer aún hace), de los que sacan el aliento de los pulmones y comprimen las costillas.

—Ouch, igual de bruto que siempre—suelta ella, pero no hay reproche real en su voz, todo lo contrario, ella está sonriendo, su corazón lleno de calidez y sus brazos torpes intentando rodearlo, devolver el abrazo, aunque no lo logra muy bien. Él es ahora tan grande, ancho y suave. Sobre todo suave.

Eren suelta una carcajada (espesa y ronca, deliciosa) y las estrellas nacen en las venas de Levi, estallando como flores en primavera bajo su piel, sus tímpanos vibrando por tal dulce sonido. Se derrite ante ello.

Como en el pasado, es Eren quien empieza la conversación—¡Caray! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Casi veinte años? Y mira acá, yo llegando tarde porque mi vuelo tuvo que retrasarse por la nevada—es lo que dice después de separarse, desplazar la otra silla de la mesa y tomar asiento.

—Está bien. No te preocupes, no es tu culpa—responde Levi, la sonrisa sin abandonar sus labios, sus mejillas sonrosadas—. Gracias por aceptar mi cita, y por las felicitaciones...por recordarlo—dice ella más bajito.

Eren niega ante sus palabras, los mechones de su cabello acariciando sus mejillas morenas enrojecidas por el frío previo—. Sabes que siempre.

Y a Levi el sonrojo se le vuelven dos manzanas maduras sobre las mejillas, y las flores en su piel se convierten en mariposas que se filtran hacia su panza, donde hacen su nido mientras ella piensa que la verdad es que no, no se ha enamorado por segunda vez de este mismo hombre, sino que en realidad jamás ha dejado de estarlo.

—Te traía un pastel—suelta Eren, sacándola de su mente—. Pero no sobrevivió a la espera—él se ríe con ganas y ella solo sacude la cabeza cariñosa, sabiendo que ese era el destino de su pastel de cumpleaños en las manos de Eren, él siempre amó las cosas dulces y nunca fue uno de abstenerse a ellas. Aunque ha estado teniendo mucho de ese gusto, piensa al contemplar medio embobada las masculinas mejillas llenas, el rostro suave y la dulce curva de su sección media que se derrama sobre la cintura de sus pantalones, y que él disimuladamente trata de ocultar con sus brazos alrededor de su suéter cual capullo entre cada movimiento.

Él es un tímido pastelito ahora, al parecer, uno al que Levi estaría más que encantada de morder alguno de esos rollitos ocultos bajo su sosa ropa, pero lo cual ella está seguramente él le negaría con ahínco. Es que parece incluso molesto con sus nuevas formas.

Ella tiene ganas de decirle que no debe sentir ninguna inseguridad por su físico, que aunque haya cambiado (su figura de escultura griega borrada por toda esa nueva cantidad de masa de perfección) sigue siendo precioso, porque él sigue siendo él. Su Eren. Un buen hombre por sobre todo. Uno de esa especie en vía de extinción que ve y brinda siempre a los demás lo bueno, lo cálido, lo hermoso, lo soleado y sus veranos llenos de arcoíris. Un rockero con alma de hippie.

Pero calla, sonríe, permitiendo que la atmosfera entre ellos fluya y se expanda. Y así es como ellos se ríen, se pican las costillas, se lanzan papitas y bolitas de servilletas, bromean, intercambian cotilleos de sus (ex) compañeros de secundaria y de trabajo, todo muy fluido y sin ambages como si no hubiera pasado más que un día desde la última vez que se vieron durante casi tres horas, hasta que están repletos de gaseosas y eructando el sabor de las Big—mac entre más risas. Todo es tan dulce y tan bueno. O al menos lo es hasta que inevitablemente llegan a esa parte que ambos han estado evitando deliberadamente durante todo ese tiempo a base de chistes malos:

Su vida personal actual.

Así que Levi es como un resoplido de "nada nuevo, pues" y Eren un carraspeo "muchas cosas nuevas que ya no son, solo un poco así".

—Mamá murió de cáncer hace casi dos años y me divorcié hace uno—masculla él, los ojos clavados en su vaso, raspándole los bordes con cierta fuerza, y Levi se atasca con las chispas de chocolate de su helado, tose varias veces antes de que Eren se levante para darle golpecitos en la espalda y ella pueda recomponerse.

—¿Todo bien?—le pregunta Eren, su mano grande y cálida haciendo círculos entre sus omóplatos.

—¿Mamá Carla está muerta?—farfulla ella, sus ojos se sienten húmedos y su garganta apretada. Una especie de culpa engarzándose en su corazón por haber tomado aquella estúpida decisión de huir y desaparecer. Ahora una de las personas que fueron lo mejor de sus entonces malos años ahora ya no existe y ella ni siquiera pudo decirle adiós, agradecerle por haber sido tan buena y dulce, hacerla sentir en casa y protegida. Ser la madre que no pudo tener.

—Si—responde él, muy bajo, casi un suspiro amargo.

—Oh, Eren, yo no...

—Está bien. Fue lo mejor—le corta él, su mano deteniendo sus movimientos, regresando a su silla—. Sufría.

—Lo siento—dice ella, tragando la bola de pelos que se ha pegado en su tráquea, sus manos haciendo puños en los bordes de su ropa—. Lo siento—repite, porque es todo lo que sabe que puede brindarle. Eren siempre ha odiado la compasión ajena. Ir y envolverlo en sus brazos no está en discusión—. Lo siento por todo—vuelve a decir, una última vez; y Eren parece tan incómodo.

—Déjalo—libera Eren, llevándose el vaso que antes había estado pellizcando a la boca. Da un trago y niega. El velo cristalino del llanto pegado a los ojos—. Discúlpame. Voy al baño—dice y se levanta. Y Levi sabe que es porque él no quiere que vea sus lágrimas.

Cuando Eren regresa casi más de diez minutos después, Levi se limpia apresurada sus propias lágrimas y el rostro, enderezándose. Eren le da una sonrisa quebrada, los ojos enrojecidos, y ella decide que deben cortar este hilo. Sacarlos de allí.

Ella carraspea mientras él vuelve a sentarse, el aire entre ellos ha dejado de ser suave y se siente como si fueran solo dos extraños en una misma mesa. Se rasca detrás de la oreja y es algo de "uhmm...¿tienes reservación para esta noche?", y él es un "no, pensaba regresar en el vuelo de medianoche" "es temporada alta, tonto. Que te quedarás varado" "Bueno, los moteles de paso se hicieron para eso, Levi..."

—Para rollos de mierda de una noche—dicen ambos a la vez (tal cual en la adolescencia ante el cuento de un nuevo amor golondrina de Eren), y la risa vuelve entre ellos otra vez, pero no llega a los ojos de ninguno.

Ella vuelve intentar aligerar todo, seguir la ruta de las tangentes—. Ni el matrimonio te puede quitar a ti los malos pensamientos ¿verdad? —y entonces ve como a Eren se le contrae el rostro, y se da cuenta que ha cometido un error, que olvidó que él también dijo que se había divorciado, _y que joder, que gran cagada_—. Bueno eso no importa, si—se revuelve ella en su silla, gotitas de agua condensada han hecho un charquito alrededor de su vaso—. Quédate en mi casa, te hare cocoa y tendremos pijamada. Como en los viejos tiempos ¿te acuerdas?

Él se ríe, como que recuerda ese tiempo, quizás de cuando ella le ponía sus faldas y vestidos hypsters y le decía que _deberías mandar a la verga su verga_ para que ella pudiera tener más que una amiga, una hermana de penas de cuando los malditos cólicos menstruales le amargaban (más de la cuenta) los días.

—No quiero incomodar—dice él, sus hombros ligeramente más relajados de la incomodidad anterior.

—Bah—responde ella haciendo un aspaviento—. Al único que incomodarías seria a mi cactus y ese creo ya está muerto por dentro, nada más disimula vida, el muy cretino. Que debí haberte escuchado, las mascotas y plantas las debería buscar venenosas para así andarlas con verdadero cuidado.

Y Eren vuelve a reír, y está vez su risa si alcanza un poco sus ojos.

—Pobre, pobres bichos—suelta él, y es lo último antes de que se levanten, paguen la cuenta y bajan el estacionamiento para subirse al auto de Levi.

No hablan durante todo el recorrido, Eren con la vista hacia afuera, las manos retorciendo el (muy apretado contra su barriga) cinturón de seguridad, y Levi con la cabeza planeando que hacer para que su reencuentro no se sumerja en un estado gris y agridulce, de obtener una apertura para que este no sea el último. Que ellos retomen lo olvidado.

Él se sienta en la isla de la cocina, viéndola preparar la cocoa. El silencio dura poco, vuelven a hablar de trivialidades, es ella quien empieza esta vez, le habla de Kenny, ese tío vago que hacía escándalos en las reuniones escolares, el cómo se metió con un tipo con cara de ángel, pero _es un mafioso, te lo digo yo_, y que vive en las vegas,_ en un casino, toda la juerga del mundo, pues_. Y Eren se ríe, ríe siguiéndole el cuerpo y los gestos con los ojos, la cabeza apoyada sobre los azulejos como un cachorro en espera, _y es que tiene las Vegas, joder, todo el mundo encuentra la felicidad allí, que deberíamos ir tu y yo, que seguro te levantas un mafioso ruso sexy y yo quizás algún elefante de su colección_, dice él todo divertido, pero Levi se enfurruña, se gira, dos tazas de cocoa caliente en las manos.

—Para eso, ya—le reprende—. No lo entiendo. Tú...—dice ella haciendo un gesto con la cabeza de recorrido de su cuerpo—…tú te ves...—se atraganta—...te ves jodidamente genial, bruto. Caliente—lo último es solo un hipido que muy probablemente Eren no escuchó, porque él niega, los mechones castaños de su cabello moviéndose en ondas sobre su rostro.

—Siempre fuiste diferente conmigo, Levi. Especial. Pero no tienes que ser 'gentil' en esto por eso. Sé cómo me veo, y no es ni un poco 'genial'. No tienes que mentir.

—Las mentiras no van conmigo y lo sabes, Eren. Hablo en serio—ella se apostilla al otro lado de la isla, estirando su mano para ofrecerle la bebida humeante—. Estás muy guapo, hombre. Y quítate ese condenado suéter que no quiero que te me desmayes de un golpe de calor y nuestra pijamada se acabé antes de comenzar.

Eren tuerce el rostro, se retuerce como un gusanito, pero después se está quitando el suéter y aceptándole la cocoa.

—Buen chico—dice ella y él hace un puchero que es atrapado entre los dedos femeninos en un rápido movimiento, haciéndole un piquito y un _plop_ de beso tonto robado.

—¡Levi!—chilla él haciéndose el escandaloso y luego sonriéndose—. Hadita mala.

Ella se encoge de hombre—. Te lo ganas por estar de tonto.

—Decir ah, eso ya lo sabías de siempre.

—Pero no que lo fueras contigo mismo, por eso bien merecido mi maltrato.

—Ya, ya—consiente él, soplando su taza y dando el primer sorbo. Gimiendo de gusto—. Saben igual a los de mamá. Delicioso.

Ella asiente.

—Tú vieja me enseñó bien. Ya sabes que eran mi fascinación y Kenny era inservible para eso.

—Mamá era genial—suelta él entre dos sorbos más.

—Si. Mucho, muy genial.

Hay un silencio prolongado entre ellos durante varios minutos en donde solo beben y se encierran en sus metes, hasta que— Y…—Levi se apoya más sobre la isla—... ¿Qué hacemos?

—No sé—dice él, elevando los hombros—. Pero ponerme tú ropa ahora no va a funcionar, esquelética **(1)**

Y esta vez ambos ríen.

—¡Jodete, Jeager!—suelta entre risas ella—. Veamos la última temporada de GoT, entonces. ¿La has visto?

—Aún no, me he estado absteniendo. Dicen que es una putada.

—Sí, lo es—concuerda ella—. Y por eso llamaré por algunas pizzas. Uno solo aguanta golpes con tripa llena.

—Concuerdo—le consiente Eren.

Levi está hablando de que la Señora de la Isla del Oso le recuerda a Eren cuando la pizza llega. Son 4 cajas y Eren está como "ah, no puedo creer que ordenaras tantos y todos mis preferidos. Que hadita tan buena tengo" mientras ya empieza a comer de las rebanadas y Levi es solo "pero que zalamero te has vuelto, bruto" riendo y poniendo los capítulos a correr.

Ellos chillan emocionados ante las palabras tan firmes de la pequeña Lady Mormont, lloran a lágrima viva (y beben de la botella de vodka que Levi se levantó a traer y no recuerda haberlo hecho) cuando el gigante de hielo la rompe como ramita _y si es una putada esta temporada, carajo_, después son vítores mientras Daenerys arrasa Desembarco del Rey porque "esa chica me agrado siempre y eso nadie me lo quita" "a ti solo te agrada porque ella se puso loca como tú" "pues sí, y de todos modos no hables, comal. ¿Que no es por eso que yo te agrado, acaso?" "Pues sí, sí, bruto, y dame acá el vodka que está mierda viene peor, sufre conmigo bastardo que yo ya sufrí una vez" y son finalmente a las tres y unos tantos de la mañana que Eren grita, se revuelca "y eres un mierdoso Jon, te pareces a mi ex mujer, traidor, traidores los dos, ojala se te sequen los huevos, cabrón", y es allí es donde Levi, toda muy borracha y desinhibida, se le olvidan algunas cosas, y se va sobre él llorando de la misma manera, lo abraza, consuela "que el amor es una putada, bruto. Una putada en la que siempre caemos" mientras le da besitos sobre las mejillas y la frente, besitos que en algún momento ninguno de los dos sabe cuál de los dos es el que lo giró para que se fueran a los labios, y después los deja tieso, como si un rayo los hubiera atrapado y partido a la mitad en el lugar. Se ven, mucho y muy hondo y se vuelven a besar. Y luego todo es un borrón. Así como que muy inundados los dos del alcohol, despecho y amargura por ese final tan desgraciado que casi parece restregarles en la cara sus propias suertes en ese ámbito particular. Que sucede. Todo así, muchos besos, ropas a medio sacar, piernas y manos enredadas, caricias torpes, respiraciones agitadas, gemiditos mezcla de dolor y placer, _uy esta mierda duele, pero ay si, si, ricooo_ que acaban en temblores orgásmicos, calor y electricidad en sus interiores, y desmayos de cuerpos vencidos.

Es muy entrada la mañana cuando Levi despierta, la resaca acribillándole las sienes, tiene la cabeza adolorida y en partes que ella no recordaba que una borrachera podía hacer doler, pero luego está allí el _click_ de lo sucedido en las horas anteriores y es que se levanta, se impulsa de un tirón de la cama en donde está y busca.

Pero está sola.

Y cuando sus ojos caen en la blanquecina nota con un _Lo siento_ en la caligrafía apretada de Eren sobre su mesita de noche, se da cuenta que el pasado no debe revolverse manteniendo los mismos sentimientos del ayer y que ella ha sesgado el único cariño externo que le había sido tan bueno, todo por sus estúpidos anhelos. Se marea, el vómito le sube por la garganta, corre entre tropezones al baño y acaba con la cabeza metida en el inodoro, el sabor de la bilis y el salado de las lágrimas en los labios.

En un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto, Eren con las manos sobre la cara, cubre su llanto silencioso, culpándose de la misma manera que Levi.

Ambos equivocados en sus respectivos sentires. Errando más en las decisiones que toman bajo el pensamiento que han herido y no quieren dañar más. Decidiendo de la misma manera que tantos años atrás y que separó sus caminos, y les costó la felicidad.

El segundo (y verdadero) lanzamiento de sus vidas, perdido.

* * *

**(...)**

* * *

Levi desinstala Facebook y Messenger, decide no buscar más y enterrar todo, se dice que es momento de renovarse, liberarse de los 'podría' y deja que todo se escurra en su vida, y es así que, dos meses, en una caminata lenta bajo una lluvia de primavera que conoce a Anthony, cabello rubio y ojos azules de cielo amables, nerviosos, el tipo que choca contra ella y la manda al suelo, le ofrece un café en recompensa, le devuelve la sonrisa con sus palabras suaves, dulces y hermosas, y con el que ella empieza una relación un mes después.

—Los Ackerman tenemos un lío con los rubios—granza entre carcajadas Kenny sacando la cabeza detrás de Uri, interrumpiendo su video llamada trimestral.

—Vete a la mierda—dice ella, pero también se está riendo y la conversación se hace una de las más largas que ella ha tenido con ellos. Ella no les habla de Eren, de la noche de fin de año, ese es un secreto suyo, un error que se guardará para siempre, enterrando el pasado en lo que es. En cambio, sonríe y dice que Anthony es tan todo lo que buscaba que le he a derribado (que por eso va todo tan rápido como no muy ella), que se siente feliz y que está segura que esto es su destino, que ha valido la pena esperar, que ya no se preocupen de su soledad, que ahora estará bien.

Y en verdad Levi se mete tanto sus propias palabras entre en el encéfalo y el corazón, que acaba haciéndoselo realidad en todos los sentidos. Se enamora y se muda con Anthony dos meses después. Y es verdaderamente feliz.

No vuelve a pensar en Eren, ni en culpabilidades, ni anhelos, ni podrías hechos para el fracaso, o al menos no hasta nueve horas después de la mañana de sábado que Anthony le llama y le pide el favor de que si puede llevarle un sobre con documentos para su clase en la universidad, donde él trabaja en el facultad de leyes, y en el que un chico triste, demasiado triste y amargado (ella lo sabe al verlo los ojos, porque alguna vez ella tuvo esa misma mirada durante mucho tiempo) de la vida, pensando en encontrar consuelo en sembrar más dolor y tristeza arremete con metralleta en mano los pasillos del lugar, una de esas balas le atraviesa el pecho tan solo diez segundos después de que vea como en cámara lenta que otra pasa entre el estómago de Anthony, toda una pesadilla. Cae, la sangre vertiginosa brota de su interior y la envía a la oscuridad incierta de la cual (ella pensó no lo haría) despierta, solo para encontrarse sumergida en el pequeño infierno producto de sus tontos (y malditos) sueños.

—Ella tiene veinte semanas de embarazo, es ilegal sin el consentimiento de los padres, y ni el padre y ni ella están en condiciones de tal cosa. Tengo las manos atadas. Entiéndame por favor, señor—dice el médico a los pies de su cama. Kenny también está allí, los manos como garras sobre los hombros del pobre hombre que tiembla cual hoja.

—¡Soy su tío, joder! Eso es lo mismo de válido que ellos dos, sácale al bastardito y sálvela. Yo asumiré lo demás.

—Lo siento, lo siento, pero no puedo—farfulla el galeno y se escurre de entre las manos de Kenny que da dos pasos atrás y deja la caer la cabeza entre el hueco de Kenny, sollozando, de la misma manera que Levi desde la cama empieza a hacerlo, el dolor irradiando desde el centro de su caja torácica, el cansancio agónico de que la vida se le está escapando, mientras el sonido mecánico de su corazón es repetido por la maquinita que lo monitorea y acompaña el ventilador que le inyecta el aire a sus pulmones que ella al aparecer no puede por sí misma, pitando ambos ante sus reacciones, alertando a los dos hombres en la habitación que se giran hacia ella y le devuelven una mirada de honda pena.

Ella está embarazada, embarazada de un niño de Eren, y del que ahora debe deshacerse, dejarlo atrás como lo había hecho de sus deseos ingenuos con su padre, para continuar su vida, retener el quizás de la felicidad que había alcanzado.

La vida es una cagada bella pero muy perra.

* * *

**Notas finales y aclaraciones: **

**(1)** Esquelética: Si alguien ha visto la película "Norbit", sabrán que esa es la forma que Rasputia la 'mala de la pelicula' le dice a la protagonista.

Les había dicho verdad que esto sería un cliché tele novelero y todo eso, pues ya ven. Solo que creo que se me pasó un poquito la mano. Nada más un poquito si (XD)

Ahora, lo único medio no tan cliché es lo de Eren gordito, ay, mi Heremcio como pastelito a mi si me hace lindo, y ya pues que, si ha habido fics con Levi gordito, el Erwin gordito (solo le di una ojeada por curiosidad), yo también quiero uno con mi Eren pachón y que no solo esté en inglés (cries)

Muchísimas gracias a **d. teufell** (que ella no sabe pero en parte lo del ChubbyEren! Ella lo inspiró con uno de sus bellos arts), perdona que te rompa el corazón en este cap, pero prometo todo viene mejor, a **Gatitadeluna** que sos mi sol, amore, y a **Frozen Marsdess **por sus ojos en revisión de este fic y quien me animó para la continuación.

A los demás que leen, gracias igualmente.

Los amo.


End file.
